bitcoinfandomcom-20200214-history
Electrum
When editing this page use the "Source" view in the editor for a better format comprehension. The goal of this page is to let wiki users create internationalized versions of Electrum. To generate language files from this page, use the 'mki18n.py' script distributed with Electrum *A suggested fee is automatically added to this field. You may override it. The suggested fee increases with the size of the transaction. **cs: Navrhovaný poplatek je automaticky vložen do tohoto políčka. Můžete ho přepsat. Výše navrhovaného poplatku se zvyšuje v závislosti na velikosti transakce. **br: Uma taxa sugerida é automaticamente adicionada a esse campo. Você pode sobrescrever. A taxa sugerida aumenta com o tamanho da transação. **de: Eine empfohlene Gebühr wird diesem Feld automatisch hinzugefügt, kann aber überschrieben werden. Die empfohlene Gebühr steigt mit der Größe der Transaktion. **eo: Sugestita honorario aldoniĝis aŭtomate al tiu kampo. Vi povas transpasi ĝin. La sugestita honorario pligrandiĝas kun la grando de la transakcio. **nl: Het aanbevolen bedrag wordt hier automatisch ingevuld, maar u kunt dit aanpassen. Het aanbevolen bedrag groeit mee met de grootte van de transactie. **es: Una tasa recomendada es añadida automáticamente a este campo. Puede cambiarla. La tasa recomendada aumenta proporcionalmente al tamaño de la transacción. **it: Una tassa viene aggiunta automaticamente a questo campo come suggerimento. E' possibile ignorarla. La tassa suggerita aumenta con la dimensione della transazione. *Active Servers **sl: Aktivni strežniki **de: Aktive Server **vi: máy chủ hoạt động **fr: Serveurs actifs **it: Server attivi **ru: Активные сервера **zh: 可用服务器 **nl: Actieve servers **cs: Aktivní servery **br: Servidores Ativos **eo: Aktivaj serviloj **es: Servidores activos **lv: Aktīvie serveri *Address **sl: Naslov **de: Adresse **vi: Địa chỉ **fr: Adresse **ru: Адреса **zh: 地址 **nl: Adres **cs: Adresa **br: Endereço **eo: Adreso **es: Dirección **it: Indirizzo **lv: Adrese *Advanced **lv: Paplašināta **es: Avanzado **it: Avanzato *Amount **sl: Znesek **de: Betrag **vi: số tiền **fr: Montant **ru: Количество **zh: 金额 **nl: Bedrag **it: Quantità **cs: Částka **br: Quantidade **eo: Sumo **es: Cantidad **lv: Summa *Amount to be sent. **de: Zu sendender Betrag. **nl: Te verzenden bedrag. **cs: Částka, která bude odeslána. **ru: Количество к отсылке. **br: Quantidade a ser enviada. **eo: Sumo sendiĝota. **it: Quantità da inviare **es: Cantidad a ser enviada. **lv: Summa, cik nosūtīt. *Are you sure you understand what you are doing? **es: ¿Estás seguro de que entiendes lo que haces? **it: Sei sicuro di sapere cosa stai facendo? *Balance **sl: Stanje **de: Guthaben **vi: Tình trạng **fr: Solde **ru: Баланс **zh: 余额 **it: Saldo **nl: Saldo **cs: Zůstatek **br: Balanço **eo: Bilanco **es: Balance **lv: Bilance *Bitcoin transactions are in general not free. A transaction fee is paid by the sender of the funds. **it: Le transazioni Bitcoin in generale non sono gratis. Una tassa di transazione è pagata con i fondi del mittente. **de: Bitcoin Transaktionen sind üblicherweise nicht kostenlos. Eine Transaktionsgebühr wird vom Versender bezahlt. **nl: Bitcoin-transacties zijn meestal niet gratis. De verzendende partij betaalt de transactiekosten. **cs: Transakce Bitcoinů obecně nejsou bezplatné. Poplatek za transakci platí odesílatel financí. **ru: Транзакции bitcoin обычно не бесплатны. Комиссия за транзакцию оплачивается отсылающим деньги. **br: Transações em bitcoin em geral não são gratuitas. Uma taxa de transação é paga por quem enviar os fundos. **eo: Bitmonaj transakcioj ne estas senkosta ĝenerale. Sendanto pagis la transakcian honorarion por la kasoj. **es: Las transacciones de bitcoin por lo general no son gratuitas. Una tasa por la transacción es pagada por el remitente de los fondos. **lv: Bitcoin transakcijas parasti nav bezmaksas. Transakcijas komisiju maksā līdzekļu nosūtītājs. *Cancel **de: Abbrechen **fr: Annuler **ru: Отмена **zh: 取消 **nl: Annuleren **cs: Zrušit **br: Cancelar **eo: Nuligi **es: Cancelar **it: Cancella **lv: Atcelt *Clear **de: Rücksetzen **fr: Effacer **ru: Очистить **zh: 清除 **nl: Wissen **cs: Vymazat **br: Limpar **eo: Vakigi **es: Limpiar **lv: Notīrīt **it: Pulisci *Close **de: Schließen **nl: Sluiten **ru: Закрыть **cs: Zavřít **br: Fechar **eo: Fermi **es: Cerrar **it: Chiudi **lv: Aizvērt *Confirm Password **de: Passwort bestätigen **fr: Confirmer mot de passe **ru: Подтверждение пароля **zh: 确认密码 **nl: Wachtwoord bevestigen **cs: Potvrďte heslo **br: Confirmar Senha **eo: Konfirmi pasvorton **es: Confirmar contraseña **it: Conferma password **lv: Apstipriniet paroli *Confirmations **es: Confirmaciones **it: Conferme *Connect to **de: Verbinden mit **ru: Подключение к **zh: 连接到 **nl: Verbind met **it: Connetti a **cs: Připojit k **br: Conectar a **eo: Konekti al **es: Conectar a **lv: Savienoties ar *Connected to **de: Verbunden mit **nl: Verbonden met **cs: Připojen k **ru: Подключено к **it: Connesso a **br: Conectado a **eo: Konektita al **es: Conectado a **lv: Savienots ar *Connecting... **de: Verbinde... **nl: Aan het verbinden... **ru: Подключение... **cs: Připojuji se... **br: Conectando... **it: Connessione... **eo: Konektanta... **es: Conectando... **lv: Savienojas... *Contacts **de: Kontakte **fr: Contacts **ru: Контакты **zh: 联系方式 **nl: Contacten **cs: Adresář **br: Contatos **eo: Kontaktoj **es: Contactos **it: Contatti **lv: Kontakti *Copy ID to Clipboard **de: ID in Zwischenablage kopieren **ru: Скопировать ID в Буфер обмена **cs: Zkopírovat ID do schránky **br: Copiar ID **it: Copia ID negli Appunti **eo: Kopii ID al tondejo **nl: ID naar klembord kopiëren **es: Copiar ID al portapapeles **lv: Kopēt ID uz starpliktuvi *Copy to Clipboard **de: In Zwischenablage kopieren **cs: Zkopírovat do schránky **ru: Скопировать в Буфер обмена **br: Copiar **eo: Kopii **nl: Naar klembord kopiëren **es: Copiar al portapapeles **it: Copia negli Appunti **lv: Kopēt uz starpliktuvi *Copy to clipboard **lv: Kopēt uz starpliktuvi **it: Copia negli appunti **es: Copiar al portapapeles *Create **de: Erzeugen **fr: Créer **ru: Создать **zh: 新建 **nl: Aanmaken **cs: Vytvořit **br: Criar **eo: Krei **es: Crear **it: Crea **lv: Izveidot *Currency **lv: Valūta **es: Moneda **it: Valuta *Date **de: Datum **nl: Datum **cs: Datum **ru: Дата **br: Data **eo: Dato **es: Fecha **it: Data **lv: Datums *Default GUI **lv: Noklusējuma saskarne **es: Interfaz por defecto **it: Interfaccia normale *Default Servers **de: Standard Server **nl: Standaard servers **ru: Серверы по умолчанию **cs: Výchozí servery **it: Server predefiniti **br: Servidores Padrão **eo: Defaŭltaj serviloj **es: Servidores por defecto **lv: Noklusējuma serveri *Delete **de: Löschen **nl: Verwijderen **ru: Удалить **cs: Smazat **br: Deletar **eo: Forigi **es: Eliminar **it: Cancella **lv: Dzēst *Description **sl: Opis **de: Beschreibung **vi: Mô tả **fr: Description **ru: Описание **zh: 说明 **nl: Beschrijving **cs: Popis **br: Descrição **eo: Priskribo **es: Descripción **it: Descrizione **lv: Apraksts *Description of the transaction (not mandatory). **de: Beschreibung der Transaktion (optional). **nl: Beschrijving van de transactie (niet verplicht). **cs: Popis transakce (není povinné). **ru: Описание транзакции (не обязательное). **br: Descrição da transação (não é obrigatório). **eo: Priskribo de la transakcio (ne nepra). **es: Descripción de la transacción (opcional). **lv: Tansakcijas apraksts (nav obligāts). **it: Descrizione della transazione (facoltativo). *Details **de: Details **nl: Details **ru: Детали **cs: Detaily **br: Detalhes **eo: Detalo **es: Detalles **it: Dettagli **lv: Sīkāka informācija *Display **lv: Attēlošana **es: Visualización **it: Visualizza *Display zeros **de: Nullen darstellen **nl: Nullen weergeven **cs: Počet nul k zobrazení **ru: Отображать нули **br: Exibir zeros **eo: Montru nuloj **es: Mostrar ceros **it: Mostra zeri **lv: Rādīt nulles *Do not modify it if you do not understand what you are doing, or if you expect to recover your wallet without knowing it! **de: Nicht ändern, wenn du nicht weißt was du tust! Du musst es wissen, um deine Geldbörse widerherzustellen. **nl: Verander deze niet als u de gevolgen hiervan niet goed begrijpt! **ru: Не меняйте это, если вы не уверены в том что вы делаете, или если вы не знаете как можно восстановить ваш кошелек когда это вам понадобится! **br: Não modifique se você não sabe o que está fazendo ou se você espera recuperar sua carteira sem saber! **eo: Ne modifu ĝin se vi ne komprenas kion vi faras, aŭ se vi atendas ripari vian monujon sen scio de ĝi. **es: No lo modifique si no entiende qué está haciendo, o si espera recuperar su cartera sin saberlo! *Do you want to create a new wallet, or to restore an existing one? **sl: Želite kreirati novo denarnico ali obnoviti obstoječo? **de: Soll eine neue Geldbörse erstellt, oder eine existierende wiederhergestellt werden? **fr: Voulez-vous créer un nouveau porte-monnaie, ou bien restaurer un porte-monnaie existant? **vi: Bạn có muốn tạo 1 ví mới, hay khôi phục lại cái cũ? **ru: Вы желаете создать новый кошелек или восстановить уже существующий? **zh: 您想要创建一个新的钱包，还是从备份中恢复? **nl: Wilt u een nieuwe wallet maken, of een bestaande herstellen? **cs: Chcete vytvořit novou peněženku nebo obnovit existující? **br: Você quer criar uma nova carteira ou restaurar uma que já existe? **eo: Ĉu vi volas krei novan monujon, aŭ restaŭri ekzistantan iun? **es: ¿Desea crear una nueva cartera, o restaurar una existente? **lv: Vai vēlaties izveidot jaunu maciņu, vai atjaunot jau eksistējošu? **it: Vuoi creare un nuovo portafoglio, o vuoi ripristinare uno esistente? *Edit description **de: Beschreibung ändern **nl: Beschrijving bewerken **ru: Изменить описание **cs: Upravit popis **it: Modifica descrizione **br: Editar descrição **eo: Redakti priskribon **es: Editar descripción **lv: Rediģēt aprakstu *Edit label **de: Aufschrift ändern **nl: Bewerk label **cs: Upravit označení **ru: Изменить метку **br: Editar rótulo **it: Modifica ettichetta **eo: Redakti etikedon **es: Editar etiqueta **lv: Rediģēt etiķeti *Electrum Settings **it: Impostazioni Electrum **lv: Electrum iestatījumi **es: Ajustes de Electrum *Equivalently, your wallet seed can be stored and recovered with the following mnemonic code **de: Alternativ dazu, kann deine Geldbörse mit der folgenden Wortliste gespeichert und widerhergestellt werden **vi: Tương đương, hạt giống ví của bạn có thể được lưu trữ và thu hồi với mã ghi nhớ sau đây **ru: Это означает, что ваш кошелек может быть сохранен и восстановлен с помощью следующего мнемонического кода **zh: 同样的，您的钱包种子可以用下面的句子恢复 **nl: Tevens kan uw wallet hersteld worden met de volgende mnemonische code **cs: Váš seed k peněžence může být také uchován a obnoven pomocí následující mnemotechnické pomůcky **br: Da mesma forma, a semente da sua carteira pode ser guardada e recuperada com o seguinte código mnemônico **eo: Ekvivalente, via monuja fonto povas formetiĝis kaj ripariĝis kun sekvanta mnemonika kodo **es: Alternativamente, la semilla de tu cartera se puede guardar y recuperar con la siguiente frase mnemotécnica **it: In modo equivalente, il tuo portafoglio può essere memorizzato o ripristinato tramite il seguente codice mnemonico *Error **sl: Napaka **de: Fehler **fr: Erreur **vi: Lỗi **ru: Ошибка **zh: 错误 **nl: Fout **cs: Chyba **br: Erro **eo: Eraro **es: Error **it: Errore **lv: Kļūda *Export **lv: Eksportēt **es: Exportar **it: Esporta *Expert mode **de: Experten Modus **nl: Geavanceerde opties **cs: Režim pro experty **ru: Режим эксперта **br: Modo avançado **es: Modo experto **it: Modalità esperto **lv: Eksperta režīms *Fee **sl: Provizija **de: Gebühr **vi: Phí **fr: Frais **ru: Комиссия **zh: 费用 **it: Tassa **nl: Transactiekosten **cs: Poplatek **br: Taxa **es: Tasa **lv: Komisija *Fee per transaction input. Transactions involving multiple inputs tend to require a higher fee. **de: Gebühr pro Quelle einer Transaktion. Transaktionen mit mehreren Quellen brauchen üblicherweise eine höhere Gebühr. **vi: Phí trên tx , nhập vào. **zh: 每笔交易输入(tx input)的费用 **nl: Transactiekosten per input. Transacties met meerdere inputs vereisen meestal hogere kosten. **cs: Poplatek za vstup transakce. Transakce zahrnující více vstupů vyžadují obvykle vyšší poplatky. **ru: Размер комиссии на каждый источник. Транзакции, задействующие множество источников могут могут потребовать повышение комиссии. **br: Taxa por entrada de transação. Transações envolvendo múltiplas entradas tendem a precisar de uma taxa maior. **es: Tasa por entrada de transacción. Las transacciones con múltiples entradas tienden a requerir una tasa mayor. *Flags **de: Flaggen **nl: Vlaggen **ru: Флаги **cs: Příznaky **br: Marcações **es: Indicadores **lv: Karogi **it: Indicatori *For more explanations, click on the help buttons next to each field. **de: Für weitere Erklärungen, klicke auf Hilfe neben den Feldern. **nl: Voor verdere uitleg kunt u op de hulpknop naast een invoerveld klikken. **cs: Pro vysvětlení významu klikněte na tlačítko s otazníkem hned vedle políčka. **ru: Для получения подробностей можете щелкнуть на кнопку помощи рядом с каждым полем **br: Para mais explicações, clique nos botões de ajuda perto de cada espaço. **es: Para más información, haga clic en los botones de ayuda al lado de cada campo. **lv: Lai iegūtu vairāk informācijas, klikšķiniet uz palīdzības pogām blakus katram lauciņam. **it: Per maggiori spiegazioni, fai click su bottone di aiuto accanto ai campi. *Freeze **fr: Bloquer **de: Sperren **vi: Đóng băng **ru: Заблокировать **zh: 冻结 **it: Congela **nl: Blokkeren **cs: Zmrazit **br: Congelar **es: Congelar **lv: Iesaldēt *Gap limit **de: Gap-Limit **vi: Khoảng cách giới hạn. **zh: Gap limit **nl: Gap limit **br: Limite de lacuna **es: Límite de direcciones vacías **lv: Atstarpes robeža **it: Limite del divario *Given the current status of your address sequence, the minimum gap limit you can use is: **de: Angesichts deiner Squenz deiner Adressen, ist dein geringst mögliches Gap-Limit: **nl: Aan de hand van de huidige adresvolgorde is het minimaal aantal beschikbare adressen: **br: Dado o estado atual da sua sequência de endereços, o limite de lacuna mínimo que você pode usar é: **es: Dado el estado actual de tu secuencia de direcciones, el menor número de direcciones vacías posible es: *Here are the settings of your wallet. **sl: Tukaj so nastavitve tvoje denarnice. **de: Hier sind die Einstellungen der Geldbörse. **vi: Các cài đặt với ví của bạn. **ru: Настройки вашего кошелька. **zh: 这是您的钱包设置选项 **nl: Dit zijn de instellingen van uw wallet. **cs: Toto jsou nastavení pro vaši peněženku. **br: Aqui está as configurações da sua carteira. **es: Aquí están los ajustes de su cartera. **lv: Šeit ir maciņa iestatījumi. **it: Qui ci sono le impostazioni del tuo portafoglio. *History **de:Auszug **fr:Historique **sl:Zgodovina **vi:Lịch sử **ru: История **zh: 历史 **nl: Geschiedenis **cs: Historie **br: Histórico **es: Historial **it: Cronologia **lv: Vēsture *I cannot decode this **sl:Ne morem dekodirati. **de:Kann nicht entschlüsseln. **vi: Tôi không thể giải mã được nó. **ru: Не получается раскодировать **zh: 无法解码 **it: Non riesco a decodificarlo **nl: Ik kan dit niet decoderen **br: Eu não posso decodificar isso **es: No puedo decodificar esto **lv: Neizdevās atšifrēt *Import **lv: Importēt **it: Importa **es: Importar *Import private key **it: Importa chiave privata **lv: Importēt privāto atslēgu **es: Importar llave privada *Import/Export **it: Importa/Esporta **lv: Imports/Eksports **es: Importar/Exportar *Incorrect Password **sl: Nepravilno geslo **de: Ungültiges Passwort **vi: Sai mật khẩu. **ru: Не верный пароль **zh: 密码不对 **nl: Verkeerd wachtwoord **cs: Chybné heslo **br: Senha Incorreta **es: Contraseña incorrecta **it: Password errata **lv: Parole nepareiza *Invalid Address **sl: Neveljaven naslov **de: Ungültige Adresse **fr: Addresse invalide **vi: Địa chỉ không hợp lệ. **it: Indirizzo non valido **ru: Не верные адреса **zh: 地址不对 **nl: Ongeldig adres **cs: Neplatná adresa **br: Endereço Inválido **es: Dirección inválida **lv: Nederīga adrese *Invalid Amount **sl: Neveljaven znesek **de: Ungültiger Betrag **fr: Montant invalide **vi: Số tiền không hợp lệ **ru: Не верный объем **zh: 金额不对 **it: Quantità non valida **nl: Ongeldig bedrag **cs: Neplatná částka **br: Quantidade Inválida **es: Cantidad inválida **lv: Nederīga summa *Invalid Bitcoin Address **sl: Neveljaven Bitcoin naslov **de: Ungültige Bitcoin-Adresse **vi: Địa chỉ Bitcoin không hợp lệ. **ru: Не верные адреса Bitcoin **it: Indirizzo Bitcoin non valido **zh: 比特币地址不对 **nl: Ongeldig Bitcoin-adres **cs: Neplatná bitcoinová adresa **br: Endereço Bitcoin Inválido **es: Dirección bitcoin inválida **lv: Nederīga Bitcoin adrese *Invalid Fee **sl: Neveljavna provizija **de: Ungültige Gebühr **vi: Phí không hợp lệ. **it: Tassa non valida **ru: Не верная комиссия **zh: 费用不对 **nl: Ongeldige transactiekosten **cs: Neplatný poplatek **br: Taxa Inválida **es: Tasa inválida **lv: Nederīga komisijas maksa *Invalid value **sl: Napačna vrednost **de: Ungültiger Wert **vi: Giá trị không hợp lệ. **ru: Не верное значение **zh: 内容不对 **nl: Ongeldige waarde **cs: Neplatná hodnota **br: Valor inválido **es: Valor inválido **it: Valore non valido **lv: Nederīga vērtība *Label **sl: Oznaka **de: Bezeichnung **vi: Nhãn **ru: Метка **zh: 标签 **nl: Label **cs: Označení **br: Rótulo **es: Etiqueta **it: Etichetta **lv: Etiķete *Labels **lv: Etiķetes **it: Ettichette **es: Etiquetas *Language **lv: Valoda **es: Idioma **it: Lingua *Leave these fields empty if you want to disable encryption. **sl: Pusti prazna polja za ukinitev enkripcije. **de: Diese Felder zur Deaktivierung der Verschlüsselung leerlassen. **vi: Để trống những trường này nếu bạn muốn vô hiệu hoá bảo mật. **ru: Оставьте эти поля пустыми, если вам нужно отключить шифрование **zh: 如果不想加密，请保持此内容不变 **nl: Laat deze invoervelden leeg om uw wallet niet te versleutelen. **cs: Pokud nechcete použít šifrování, nezadávejte žádné heslo. **br: Deixe esses campos em branco se você quer desabilitar a criptografia. **es: Deje estos campos en blanco si quiere desactivar el cifrado. **it: Lascia questi campi vuoti se vuoi disabilitare la codifica di sicurezza. *Message **sl: Sporočilo **de: Nachricht **vi: Tin nhắn. **ru: Сообщение **zh: 消息 **nl: Boodschap **cs: Oznámení **br: Mensagem **es: Mensaje **it: Messaggio **lv: Ziņojums *Never disclose your seed. Never type it on a website. **es: Nunca reveles tu semilla. Nunca la escribas en una página web. **it: Non comunicare mai il tuo "seed". Non scriverlo mai in un sito web. *New **sl: Novo **de: Neu **vi: Tin mới. **ru: Новый **zh: 新建 **nl: Nieuw **cs: Nová **br: Novo **es: Nuevo **it: Nuovo **lv: Jauns *New Contact **de: Neuer Kontakt **sl: Nov kontakt **vi: Liên lạc mới. **ru: Новый контакт **zh: 新建联系人 **nl: Nieuw contact **cs: Nový adresát **br: Novo Contato **es: Nuevo contacto **it: Nuovo contatto **lv: Jauns kontakts *New Password **sl: Novo geslo **de: Neues Passwort **fr: Nouveau mot de passe **vi: Mật khẩu mới. **ru: Новый пароль **zh: 新密码 **nl: Nieuw wachtwoord **cs: Nové heslo **br: Nova Senha **es: Nueva contraseña **it: Nuova password **lv: Jaunā parole *No seed **de: Keine Initializierung **vi: không có hạt giống **zh: 没有种子 **cs: Není seed **br: Sem semente **nl: Geen seed **es: Sin semilla **lv: Nav sēklas **Nessun "seed" *No transactions found for this seed **de: Keine Transaktionen für diese Initialisierung gefunden **vi: không tìm thấy giao dịch với hạt giống này. **ru: Для этого seed не обнаружены транзакции **zh: 没有找到与该种子关联的交易 **nl: Geen transacties gevonden voor deze seed **br: Não foram encontradas transações para essa semente **es: No se ha encontrado ninguna transacción para esta semilla **it: Nessuna transazione trovata per questo "seed" *Not connected **sl: Niste povezani **de: Nicht verbunden **vi: Chưa kết nối. **ru: Нет соединения **zh: 无连接 **nl: Niet verbonden **cs: Nepřipojeno **br: Desconectado **es: Desconectado **it: Non connesso **lv: Nav savienots *Not enough funds **sl: Premalo sredstev **de: Zu niedriges Gutaben **vi: Không đủ kinh phí **ru: Не достаточно средатв **it: Fondi insufficenti **zh: 余额不足 **nl: Saldo te laag **cs: Nedostatek financí **br: Sem fundos suficientes **es: No hay fondos suficientes **lv: Nav pietiekami daudz līdzekļu *Number of zeros displayed after the decimal point. For example, if this is set to 2, \"1.\" will be displayed as \"1.00\" **de: Anzahl der Nullen nach dem Komma. Wenn es z.B. auf 2 steht, wird \"1,\" als \"1,00\" dargestellt. **sl: Število decimalk **vi: Số không hiển thị sau dấu thập phân. **fr: Zéros affichés après la virgule. **ru: Количество десятичных нулей, отображаемых после запятой **zh: 小数点后的位数 **nl: Aantal nullen dat achter de komma wordt weergegeven. Bijvoorbeeld: ingesteld op 2, zal \"1.\" weergegeven worden als \"1.00\". **br: Número de zeros exibidos depois do ponto decimal. Por exemplo, se for definido como 2, \"1.\" será exibido como \"1.00\" **es: Número de ceros mostrados tras la coma decimal. Por ejemplo, si está configurada a 2, \"1,\" se mostrará como \"1,00\" **it: Numero di zeri visualizzati dopo la virgola. *OK **sl: V redu **de: OK **vi: Đồng ý. **zh: 确认 **nl: OK **cs: OK **br: OK **es: Aceptar **it: OK **lv: Labi *Password **sl:Geslo **de:Passwort **fr: Mot de passe **vi: Mật khẩu. **ru: Пароль **zh: 密码 **nl: Wachtwoord **cs: Heslo **br: Senha **es: Contraseña **it: Password **lv: Parole *Passwords do not match **sl: Gesli se ne ujemata **de: Passwörter stimmen nicht überein **vi: Mật khẩu không trùng nhau. **ru: Пароли не совпадают **zh: 密码不符 **it: Le password non coincidono **nl: Wachtwoorden komen niet overeen **cs: Hesla se neshodují **br: Senhas não correspondem **es: Las contraseñas no coinciden **lv: Paroles nesakrīt *Pay to **de: Zahle an **sl: Prejemnik **vi: Trả cho. **fr: Payer à **ru: Получатель **zh: 支付给 **nl: Betaal aan **it: Paga a **cs: Komu **br: Pagar para **es: Pagar a **lv: Maksāt uz *Payment sent. **de: Zahlung gesendet. **sl: Nakazilo je poslano. **vi: Thanh toán gửi. **fr: Paiement envoyé. **ru: Платеж отправлен. **zh: 已支付。 **nl: Betaling verzonden. **cs: Platba odeslána. **br: Pagamento enviado. **es: Pago enviado. **it: Pagamento inviato. **lv: Maksājums nosūtīts. *Please choose a password to encrypt your wallet keys. **de: Bitte wähle ein Passwort um die deine Geldbörse zu verschlüsseln. **sl: Prosim vpišite geslo za enkripcijo vaše denarnice. **vi: Vui lòng chọn mật khẩu để bảo mật khoá cho ví của bạn. **fr: Veuillez choisir un mot de passe. **it: Per favore inserisci una password per cifrare le chiavi del tuo portafoglio. **ru: Пожалуйста, выберите пароль для шифрования секретных ключей вашего кошелька. **zh: 请输入密码，对钱包密钥进行加密。 **nl: Kies een wachtwoord om uw wallet mee te versleutelen. **cs: Zadejte prosím heslo pro zašifrování vašich klíčů v peněžence. **br: Por favor, escolha uma senha para criptografar as chaves da sua carteira. **es: Por favor, elija una contraseña para cifrar las llaves de su cartera. *Please choose a server. **de: Bitte wähle ein Server. **sl: Prosim izberite željeni strežnik. **vi: Vui lòng chọn máy chủ. **fr: Veuillez choisir un serveur. **ru: Пожалуйста, выберите сервер. **zh: 请选择服务器。 **nl: Kies een server. **cs: Zvolte prosím server. **br: Por favor, escolha um servidor. **es: Por favor, escoja un servidor. **it: Per favore, scegli un server **lv: Lūdzu, izvēlieties serveri. *Please enter your password **de: Bitte Passwort eingeben **sl: Prosim vnesite geslo **vi: Vui lòng điền mật khẩu **fr: Veuillez entrer votre mot de passe **ru: Пожалкйста, введите ваш пароль **zh: 请输入您的密码 **nl: Voer uw wachtwoord in **cs: Vložte prosím heslo **br: Por favor, digite sua senha. **es: Por favor, introduzca su contraseña. **it: Per favore, inserisci la tua password **lv: Lūdzu, ievadiet paroli *Please enter your wallet seed or the corresponding mnemonic list of words, and the gap limit of your wallet. **de: Bitte gebe die Initialisierung deiner Geldbörse ein, oder die zugehörige Wortliste und Gap-Limit. **Per favore inserisci il tuo "seed" del portafoglio, o la corrispondente lista di parole mnemoniche, e il "gap-limit" del tuo portafoglio. **vi: Xin vui lòng nhập hạt giống ví của bạn hoặc một danh sách từ dễ nhớ , và giới hạn khoảng cách ví của bạn. **fr: Veuillez saisir la graine de votre porte-monnaie, ou bien le code mnémonique correspondant, ainsi que la limite d'intervalle. **ru: Пожалуйста, укажите seed вашего кошелька или соответствующий список мнемонических слов и gap limit для вашего кошелька. **zh: 请输入您的钱包种子或者对应的句子，和钱包的间隔限制(gap limit)。 **nl: Voer uw wallet seed (of de bijbehorende mnemonische code) en de gap limit in. **br: Por favor, informe a semente da sua carteira ou a correspondente lista mnemônica de palavras e o limite de lacuna da sua carteira. **es: Por favor, introduzca la semilla de su cartera o la correspondiente lista mnemotécnica de palabras, y el límite de direcciones vacías de su cartera. *Please keep it in a safe place; if you lose it, you will not be able to restore your wallet. **de: Bitte sicher aufbewahren; wenn du es verlierst, wirst du deine Geldbörse nicht widerherstellen können. **sl: Hranite ga na varnem mestu; v primeru izgube obnova denarnice ne bo možna. **vi: Vui lòng giữ chúng ở 1 nơi an toàn; Nếu mất, bạn sẽ không thể phục hồi lại ví. **it: Si prega di tenerlo in un posto sicuro; se lo perdi, non sarai in grado di recuperare il tuo portafoglio. **fr: Veuillez la conserver en lieu sûr. Si vous perdez cette information, vous ne serez plus en mesure de restaurer votre porte-monnaie. **ru: Пожауйста, храните его в безопасном месте. Если вы потеряете его, то вы не сможете восстановить ваш кошелек. **zh: 请将它保存在安全场所；如果丢失，您将无法恢复您的钱包。 **nl: Bewaar deze op een veilige plaats; als u deze kwijtraakt kunt u uw wallet later niet herstellen. **cs: Uchovejte jej prosím na bezpečném místě, pokud jej ztratíte, nebudete schopní vaši peněženku obnovit. **br: Por favor, mantenha em um lugar seguro; se você perder, não poderá recuperar sua carteira. **es: Por favor, manténgala en un lugar seguro; si la pierde, no podrá recuperar su cartera. *Please wait... **lv: Lūdzu, uzgaidiet... **it: Attendere prego... **es: Espere, por favor... *Point of Sale **lv: Norēķinu vieta **it: Punto vendita **es: Punto de Venta *Print **lv: Drukāt **es: Imprimir **it: Stampa *Prioritize **de: Priorisieren **ru: Повысить приоритет **br: Priorizar **nl: Voorrang geven **es: Priorizar **lv: Piešķrt prioritāti **it: Dai priorità *Private Key **it: Chiave Privata **lv: Privātā atslēga **es: Llave Privada *Private key **it: Chiave privata **lv: Privātā atslēga **es: Llave privada *Proxy **lv: Starpnieks **es: Proxy **it: Proxy *Protocol **de: Protokol **fr: Protocole **sl: Protokol **vi: Giao thức. **ru: Протокол **zh: 协议 **nl: Protocol **cs: Protokol **br: Protocolo **es: Protocolo **it: Protocollo **lv: Protokols *QR **de: QR **sl: QR **vi: QR **fr: Code QR **zh: 二维码 **nl: QR code **cs: QR kód **br: QR **it: Codice QR **es: QR *QR code saved to file **de: QR-Code in Datei gespeichert **sl: QR koda je shranjena v datoteko **vi: mã QR đã được lưu vào tệp tin. **it: Codice QR salvato su file **ru: QR-code сохранен в файл **zh: 将二维码保存到文件 **nl: QR code opgeslagen **br: Código QR salvo no arquivo **es: Código QR guardado en el archivo **lv: QR kods saglabāts failā *Receive **de: Empfangen **fr: Recevoir **sl: Prejmi **vi: Nhận **ru: Получение **zh: 接收 **nl: Ontvangen **cs: Přijem **br: Receber **es: Recibir **it: Ricevi **lv: Saņemt *Receive Tab **lv: Saņemšanas cilne **es: Pestaña Recibir *Recipient of the funds. **de: Empfänger des Geldes. **nl: Ontvanger van het overgemaakte bedrag. **cs: Příjemce financí. **ru: Получатель. **br: Beneficiário dos fundos. **es: Destinatario de los fondos. **lv: Līdzekļu saņēmējs. *Remove from wallet **lv: Izņemt no maciņa **es: Eliminar de la cartera **it: Rimuovi dal portafoglio *Recommended value **de: Empfohlener Wert **nl: Aanbevolen waarde **cs: Doporučená hodnota **ru: Рекомендованное значение **br: Valor recomendado **es: Valor recomendado **it: Valore raccomandato *Restore **de: Wiederherstellen **fr: Restaurer **ru: Восстановить **zh: 恢复 **it: Recupera **nl: Herstellen **cs: Obnovit **br: Restaurar **es: Restaurar **lv: Atjaunot *Save **de: Speichern **sl: Shrani **vi: Lưu **fr: Sauvegarder **ru: Сохранить **zh: 保存 **nl: Opslaan **cs: Uložit **br: Salvar **es: Guardar **it: Salva **lv: Saglabāt *Seed **de: Initialisierung **vi: Hạt giống **fr: Graine **zh: 种子 **cs: Seed **br: Semente **nl: Seed **es: Semilla **lv: Sēkla **it: "seed" *seedless **es: sin semilla **it: Senza "seed" *Seed or mnemonic **de: Initialisierung oder Wortliste **vi: Hạt giống hoặc ghi nhớ **fr: Graine ou code mnémotechnique **zh: 种子或者句子 **nl: Seed of mnemonische code **br: Semente ou mnemônica **es: Semilla o frase mnemotécnica **it: "Seed" o frase mnemonica *Send **de: Senden **fr: Envoyer **sl: Pošlji **vi: Gửi **ru: Отправка **zh: 发送 **nl: Verzenden **cs: Poslat **br: Enviar **es: Enviar **it: Invia **lv: Sūtīt *Server **de: Server **fr: Serveur **ru: Сервер **zh: 服务器 **nl: Server **cs: Server **br: Servidor **es: Servidor **it: Server **lv: Serveris *Sign **lv: Parakstīt **es: Firmar **it: Firmare *Sign message **it: Firma messaggio **lv: Parakstīt ziņojumu **es: Firmar mensaje *Signature **lv: Paraksts **it: Firma **es: Firma *Simple **lv: Vienkārša **es: Simple **it: Semplice *Server not ready **de: Server nicht bereit **sl: Strežnik ni pripravljen **vi: Máy chủ chưa sẵn sàng. **fr: Serveur pas prêt **ru: Сервер не готов **zh: 服务器未准备好 **it: Server non pronto **nl: Server niet gereed **br: O servidor não está pronto **es: El servidor no está preparado **lv: Serveris nav gatavs *Synchronizing... **de: Synchronisiere... **sl: Sinhroniziram... **vi: Đang đồng bộ... **fr: Synchronisation... **ru: Синхронизация... **it: Sincronizzazione... **zh: 同步中... **nl: Bezig met synchroniseren... **cs: Synchronizuji... **br: Sincronizando... **es: Sincronizando... **lv: Sinhronizējas... *The amount of fee can be decided freely by the sender. However, transactions with low fees take more time to be processed. **de: Die Gebühr kann vom Versender frei gewählt werden. Die Verarbeitung von Transaktionen mit niedriger Gebühr dauert jedoch länger. **cs: Výši poplatku si může zvolit odesílatel libovolně. Nicméně transakce s malými poplatky jsou zpracovávány později. **ru: Размер комиссии может свободно быть определен отсылающим. Но важно понимать, транзакции с низкой комиссией могут потребовать больше времени на обработку. **br: A quantidade de taxa pode ser decidida livremente por quem enviar. Porém, transações com taxas baixas demoram mais tempo para serem processadas. **nl: De transactiekosten kunnen door de verzender vrij gekozen worden. Echter, transacties met lage kosten zullen minder snel verwerkt worden. **es: La cantidad de la tasa puede ser decidida libremente por el remitente. Sin embargo, las transacciones con tasas bajas tardan más tiempo en ser procesadas. **lv: Komisijas maksas lielumu var brīvi izvēlēties pats sūtītājs. Tomēr ir jāņem vērā tas, ka transakcijas ar zemu komisijas maksu var tikt apstrādātas daudz ilgāk. *The amount will be displayed in red if you do not have enough funds in your wallet. Note that if you have frozen some of your addresses, the available funds will be lower than your total balance. **de: Der Betrag wird rot dargestellt, wenn deine Geldbörse nicht genügend Geld hat. Beachte, dass das verfügbare Geld niedriger sein wird als das gesamte Guthaben, wenn mache Adressen eingefroren sind. **cs: Pokud nemáte dostatek financí v peněžence, bude částka zobrazena červeně. Je nutné poznamenat, že pokud jste zmrazili některé své adresy, dostupné finance budou nižší než váš celkový zůstatek. **ru: Размер будет помечен красным, если у вас не будет достаточно средств в кошельке. Помните, что если вы заморозили какие-либо ваши адреса, то доступный объем ваших средств может быть меньше чем имеется в кошельке. **br: A quantidade será exibida em vermelho se você não tem fundos suficientes na sua carteira. Note que se você congelou algum dos seus endereços, os fundos disponíveis serão menores que o seu balanço total. **nl: Het bedrag wordt rood gekleurd indien uw saldo te laag is. Merk op dat uw bestedingsruimte lager kan zijn dan uw totale saldo indien u adressen geblokkeerd hebt. **es: La cantidad será mostrada en rojo si no tiene suficientes fondos en su cartera. Recuerde que si ha congelado alguna de sus direcciones, los fondos disponibles serán inferiores a su balance total. **lv: Ja maciņā nav pietiekami daudz līdzekļu, summa tiks rādīta sarkanā krāsā. Ievērojiet, ja ir iesaldētas kādas adreses, pieejamo līdzekļu būs mazāk nekā kopējā bilance. *The description is not sent to the recipient of the funds. It is stored in your wallet file, and displayed in the 'History' tab. **de: Die Beschreibung wird nicht an den Empfänger gesendet. Es wird lediglich in deiner Geldbörse gespeichert und in der 'Historie' dargestellt. **ru: Описание не будет отослано получателю. Оно будет сохранено в файле вашего кошелька и отображено на закладке 'История'. **br: A descrição não é enviada para o beneficiário dos fundos. Ela é guardada no arquivo da sua carteira e exibida na aba 'Histórico'. **nl: De beschrijving wordt niet naar de ontvanger verzonden, maar opgeslagen in uw wallet, en weergegeven op het tabblad 'Geschiedenis'. **es: La descripción no es enviada al destinatario de los fondos. Se guarda en su archivo de cartera y se muestra en la pestaña 'Historial'. **lv: Apraksts netiks nosūtīts līdzekļu saņēmējam. Tas tiks saglabāts maciņa failā un parādīts cilnē 'Vēsture'. *The gap limit is the maximal number of contiguous unused addresses in your sequence of receiving addresses. **de: Das Gap-Limit ist die maximale Anzahl ungenutzter aufeinanderfolgender Empfangs-Adressen. **ru: Gap-limit - это маусимальное количество последовательно не использованных адресов в вашей последовательности адресов для получения. **br: O limite de lacuna é o número máximo de endereços contínuos fora de uso na sua sequência de endereços para recebimento. **nl: De gap limit is het maximale aantal achtereenvolgende ongebruikte adressen waarop u transacties kunt ontvangen. **es: El límite de direcciones vacías es el número máximo de direcciones sin usar contíguas en su secuencia de direcciones entrantes. *The gap limit parameter must be provided in order to recover your wallet from seed. **de: Das Gap-Limit muss angegeben werden um deine Geldbörse widerherzustellen. **ru: Параметр gap-limit должен быть указан для восстановления вашего кошелька из кода восстановления. **br: O parâmetro limite de lacuna deve ser informado para recuperar sua carteira através da semente. **nl: De gap limit moet samen met uw seed ingevoerd worden wanneer u uw wallet wilt herstellen. **es: El límite de direcciones vacías es necesario para recuperar su cartera desde la semilla. *This seed will allow you to recover your wallet in case of computer failure. **es: Esta semilla le permitirá recuperar su cartera en caso de un fallo del ordenador. *This selects the interaction mode of the \"Receive\" tab. **es: Esto selecciona el modo de interacción de la pestaña \"Recibir\". *To disable wallet encryption, enter an empty new password. **de: Neues Passwort eingeben, um Verschlüsselung der Geldbörse abzuschalten. **vi: Để vô hiệu hoá bảo mật ví , điền 1 mật khẩu rỗng mới. **fr: Pour désactiver la protection, laissez vide le champ 'nouveau mot de passe' **ru: Для отключения шифрования кошелька задайте новый пароль пустым. **zh: 如不需要加密，请输入空密码 **nl: Voer een leeg wachtwoord in om de versleuteling uit te schakelen. **cs: Pokud chcete vypnout šifrování, vložte prázdné nové heslo. **br: Para desabilitar a criptografia da sua carteira, deixe a senha em branco. **es: Para desactivar el cifrado de la cartera, introduzca una contraseña nueva vacía. **lv: Lai atslēgtu maciņa šifrēšanu, atstājiet jaunās paroles lauciņu tukšu. *Transaction Details **de: Transaktionsdetails **sl: Podrobnosti transakcije **vi: Thông tin giao dịch. **fr: Détails de la transaction. **ru: Подробности по транзакции. **zh: 交易详情 **nl: Transactiedetails **cs: Detaily transakce **br: Detalhes de Transação **es: Detalles de la transacción **it: Dettagli transazione **lv: Transakcijas informācija *Transaction fee **de: Transaktionsgebühr **nl: Transactiekosten **cs: Transakční poplatek **ru: Комиссия транзакции **it: Tassa di transazione **br: Taxa de transação **es: Tasa de la transacción **lv: Transakcijas komisija *Tx **de: Tx **vi: tx **zh: 交易 **nl: Tx **br: Tx **it: Tx **es: Tx *Type **lv: Tips **it: Tipo **es: Tipo *Unfreeze **de: Freigeben **vi: Mở đóng băng. **fr: Débloquer **ru: Разблокировать **zh: 交易 **it: Scongela **nl: Deblokkeren **cs: Rozmrazit **br: Descongelar **es: Descongelar **lv: Atsaldēt *Unprioritize **de: Priorisierung aufheben **nl: Geen voorrang geven **ru: Сбросить приоритет **br: Despriorizar **es: Despriorizar **lv: Atcelt prioritāti *Use change addresses **de: Restgeld Adressen verwenden **nl: Gebruik wisselgeldadressen **ru: Постоянно меняйте ваши адреса для приема **it: Usa indirizzo di cambio **br: Usar endereços de mudança **es: Usar direcciones de cambio **lv: Izmantot atlikuma adreses *Yes **es: Sí *No **es: No *Verify **lv: Pārbaudīt **it: Verifica **es: Verificar *View QR **lv: Skatīt QR kodu **es: Ver QR **it: Guarda QR *View QR code **de: QR-Code darstellen **nl: Bekijk QR-code **it: Visualizza codice QR **cs: Zobrazit QR kód **ru: Отобразить QR-code **br: Visualizar código QR **es: Ver código QR **lv: Skatīt QR kodu *View alias details **de: Alias Details darstellen **nl: Details van alias weergeven **ru: Отобразить подробности псевдонима **br: Ver detalhes do pseudônimo **es: Ver detalles del pseudónimo **lv: Skatīt segvārda informāciju *View as QR Code **de: Als QR-Code darstellen **vi: Xem dưới dạng mã QR **fr: Afficher en tant que code QR **ru: Отобразить в виде QR-кода **zh: 显示二维码 **nl: Als QR-code weergeven **cs: Zobrazit jako QR kód **it: Visualizza come codice QR **ru: Отобразить в виде QR-code **br: Ver como código QR **es: Ver como código QR **lv: Skatīt kā QR kodu *Wall **de: Pinwand **sl: Oglasna deska **vi: Tường. **fr: Mur **zh: 公告 **it: Muro **nl: Muur **cs: Zeď **ru: О разработчиках **br: Mural **es: Muro **lv: Siena *Wallet **lv: Maciņš **es: Cartera **it: Wallet *Wallet file not found. **de: Datei der Geldbörsen nicht gefunden **sl: Datoteka denarnice ni najdena. **vi: tệp tin ví không tìm thấy. **ru: Кошелек не обнаружен. **zh: 找不到钱包文件。 **it: File wallet non trovato **nl: Wallet-bestand niet gevonden. **cs: Soubor peněženky nenalezen. **ru: Файл кошелька не найден. **br: Arquivo da carteira não encontrado. **es: Archivo de cartera no encontrado. **lv: Maciņa fails nav atrasts. *WARNING **de: WARNUNG **nl: WAARSCHUWING **ru: Внимание **cs: VAROVÁNÍ **br: AVISO **es: PRECAUCIÓN **it: ATTENZIONE **lv: Brīdinājums *Warning **de: Warnung **nl: Waarschuwing **ru: Внимание **cs: Varování **br: Aviso **es: Precaución **it: Attenzione **lv: Brīdinājums *You may enter a Bitcoin address, a label from your list of contacts (a list of completions will be proposed), or an alias (email-like address that forwards to a Bitcoin address) **de: Du kannst eine Bitcoin Adresse eingeben, ein kürzel aus deinen Kontakten, oder ein Alias (eine email ähnliche Adresse, welche an eine Bitcoin Adresse weiterleitet) **nl: U kunt een Bitcoin adres, een label van een contactpersoon of een alias (dat op een e-mailadres lijkt) invullen **cs: Můžete vložit bitcoinovou adresu, označení z vašeho adresáře (zobrazí se vám seznam návrhů) nebo alias (adresa podobná e-mailu, která přesměrovává na bitcoinovou adresu). **ru: Вы можете указать адрес bitcoin, метку из вашей адресной книги (будет показан список с автодополнением) или псевдоним (email-like адреса, связанные с адресами bitcoin) **br: Você pode entrar um endereço Bitcoin, um rótulo da sua lista de contatos (uma lista de complementos será sugerida), ou um pseudônimo (endereço parecido com um email que vai para o endereço Bitcoin) **es: Puede introducir una dirección de bitcoin, una etiqueta de su lista de contactos (se desplegará una lista para autocompletar), o un pseudónimo (una dirección estilo email que redirige a una dirección Bitcoin) **lv: Jūs varat ievadīt Bitcoin adresi, etiķeti no kontaktu saraksta (sarakstu piedāvās automātiski pabeigt) vai segvārdu (e-pastam līdzīgu adresi, kas pārsūtīs uz Bitcoin adresi). *You may increase it if you need more receiving addresses. **de: Du kannst es vergrößern, wenn du mehr Empfangsadressen benötigst. **nl: U kunt deze verhogen indien u meer ontvangstadressen nodig hebt. **ru: Вы можете увеличить это, если вам требуется больше адресов для приема. **br: Você pode aumentar se você precisa de mais endereços para recebimento. **es: Puede aumentarlo si necesita más direcciones entrantes. **lv: Jūs varat to palielināt, ja ir nepieciešams vairāk adrešu. *Your current gap limit is **de: Dein Gap-Limit ist **nl: Uw huidige gap limit is **ru: Ваш текущий gap-limit **br: Seu limite de lacuna atual é **es: Su límite de direcciones vacías actual es **lv: Pašreizējā atstarpes robeža ir *Your wallet generation seed is **de: Die Initialisierung deiner Geldbörse ist **vi: Thế hệ ví của bạn là **ru: Seed вашего кошелька **zh: 您钱包的生成种子是 **nl: Uw wallet seed is **cs: Seed k vytvoření vaší peněženky je **br: Sua semente para geração de carteira é **es: Su semilla para generar la cartera es **lv: Maciņa atjaunošanas sēkla ir *Your wallet is encrypted. Use this dialog to change your password. **de: Deine Geldbörse ist verschlüsselt. Nutze diesen Dialog um dein Passwort zu ändern. **vi: Ví của bạn đã được bảo mật. Sử dụng hộp hội thoại này để thay đổi mật khẩu. **fr: Votre porte-monnaie est encrypté. Utilisez ce dialogue pour modifier votre mot de passe. **ru: Ваш кошелек зашифрован. Используйте это диалоговое окно для смены пароля. **zh: 您的钱包已加密。您可以在这里修改密码。 **nl: Uw wallet is versleuteld. U kunt hier uw wachtwoord veranderen. **cs: Vaše peněženka je šifrována. V tomto okně můžete heslo změnit. **br: Sua carteira está criptografada. Use esse diálogo para mudar sua senha. **es: Su cartera está cifrada. Use este diálogo para cambiar su contraseña. **lv: Maciņš ir šifrēts. Izmantojiet šo dialoglodziņu, lai mainītu paroli. *Your wallet keys are not encrypted **de: Deine Geldbörse ist nicht verschlüsselt. **vi: Khoá ví của bạn chưa được bảo mật. **fr: Votre porte-monnaie n'est pas encrypté. **ru: Ваши ключи в кошельке не зашифрованы. **zh: 钱包未加密。 **nl: Uw wallet is niet versleuteld. **cs: Vaše klíče v peněžence nejsou šifrovány **br: As chaves da sua carteira não estão criptografadas **es: Las llaves de su cartera no están cifradas **it: Il tuo portafoglio non è cifrato **lv: Maciņa atslēgas nav šifrētas *Show **es: Mostrar **it: Mostra **lv: Rādīt *If you ever need to restore your wallet from its seed, these keys will be lost. **es: Si alguna ves necesitas restaurar tu cartera desde su semilla, estas llaves se perderán. *Please restart Electrum to activate the new GUI settings **es: Por favor reinicie Electrum para activar los nuevos ajustes de la interfaz **lv: Lūdzu, pārstartējiet Electrum, lai aktivizētu jaunos saskarnes iestatījumus *Please write down or memorize these 12 words (order is important). **es: Por favor escriba o memorice estas 12 palabras (el orden es importante). *Pruned transaction outputs **es: Salidas reducidas de transacción *Request amount **es: Solicitar cantidad *Requested **es: Solicitada *Scan QR code **es: Escanear código QR **it: Scannerizza codice QR *Select 'Cancel' if you are offline. **es: Selecciona 'Cancelar si estás desconectado' *Select which currency is used for quotes. **es: Seleccione cual moneda es usada para las consultas. *Select which language is used in the GUI (after restart). **es: Seleccione cual idioma es usado en la interfaz (después de reiniciar). *Show QR code window and amounts requested for each address. Add menu item to request amount. **es: Mostrar la ventana del código QR y cantidades solicitadas para cada dirección. Añade una opción al menú para solicitar una cantidad. *Show address balances and add extra menu items to freeze/prioritize addresses. **es: Mostrar los balances de las direcciones y añade opciones extras al menú para congelar/priorizar direcciones. *Show only addresses and labels. **es: Mostrar solo direcciones y etiquetas. *Success **es: Éxito *Unsigned transaction **es: Transacción sin firmar *Unsigned transaction was saved to file: **es: La transacción sin firmar fue guardada en el archivo: *Using change addresses makes it more difficult for other people to track your transactions. **de: Restgeld Adressen machen es schwieriger deine Transaktionen zu verfolgen. **nl: Het gebruik van wisselgeldadressen maakt het moeilijker voor derden om uw transacties te traceren. **ru: Постоянное изменение адресов для приема создает больше сложностей в отслеживании ваших транзакций другим **br: Usar endereços de mudança torna mais difícil para outras pessoas rastrearem as suas transações. **es: El uso de direcciones de cambio dificulta que otras personas puedan rastrear sus transacciones. **lv: Izmantojot atlikuma adreses, citiem cilvēkiem ir grūtāk izsekot jūsu transakcijas. *Warning: Imported keys are not recoverable from seed. **es: Precaución: Las llaves importadas no se pueden recuperar desde la semilla. *Master Public Key **es: Llave Pública Maestra **lv: Galvenā publiskā atslēga *Your Master Public Key is: **es: Tu Llave Pública Maestra es: *Your Master Public Key can be used to create receiving addresses, but not to sign transactions. **es: Tu Llave Pública Maestra puede ser usada para crear direcciones entrantes, pero no para firmar transacciones. *If you give it to someone, they will be able to see your transactions, but not to spend your money. **es: Si la compartes con alguien, esta persona podrá ver tus transacciones, pero no gastar tu dinero. *If you restore your wallet from it, a watching-only (deseeded) wallet will be created. **es: Si restauras tu cartera con esta llave, una cartera de solo lectura (sin semilla) será creada. *Your seed is also displayed as QR code, in case you want to transfer it to a mobile phone. **es: Tu semilla también es mostrada como un código QR, en caso de querer transferirla a un teléfono móvil. *Export your labels as json **es: Exportar tus etiquetas en json *Export your transaction history as csv **es: Exportar tu historial de transacciones en csv *Import private key **es: Importar llave privada **it: Importa chiave privata *Select file to export your wallet transactions to **es: Selecciona un archivo para exportar las transacciones de tu cartera *Try random servers if disconnected **es: Intentar servidores aleatorios si se desconecta **it: Prova server casuali se disconnesso *blocks **es: bloques **it: blocchi *Network **es: Red *Preferences **es: Ajustes *Settings **es: Ajustes *Switch to Lite Mode **es: Cambiar al modo Lite *Enter a Bitcoin address or contact **es: Introduce una dirección Bitcoin o contacto *... and amount **es: ... y una cantidad *Selecting an address will copy it to the clipboard. **es: Selecciona una dirección para copiarla al portapapeles. *Double clicking the label will allow you to edit it. **es: Haz doble click sobre la etiqueta para editarla. *Select a receiving address **es: Selecciona una dirección entrante *Hide used addresses **es: Ocultar direcciones usadas *&Bitcoin **es: &Bitcoin *&About **es: &Acerca de Electrum *&Classic GUI **es: &Interfaz Clásica *&Close **es: &Cerrar *&Create wallet backup **es: &Crear una copia de seguridad de la cartera *&Electrum **es: &Electrum *&Export transactions to CSV **es: &Exportar transacciones en CSV *&Extra **es: &Extra *&Help **es: &Ayuda *&Report Bug **es: &Reportar error *&Send **es: &Enviar *&Themes **es: &Estilos *&View **es: &Visualización *&Website **es: &Sitio web *Copied your Bitcoin address to the clipboard! **es: Tu dirección Bitcoin ha sido copiada al portapapeles! *Copy master public key to clipboard **es: Copiar la Llave Pública Maestra al portapapeles *Electrum's focus is speed, with low resource usage and simplifying Bitcoin. You do not need to perform regular backups, because your wallet can be recovered from a secret phrase that you can memorize or write on paper. Startup times are instant because it operates in conjunction with high-performance servers that handle the most complicated parts of the Bitcoin system. **es: Electrum se enfoca en la rapidez, con poco uso de los recursos y simplificando Bitcoin. No es necesario que hagas copias de seguridad regulares, ya que tu cartera puede ser restaurada con la frase secreta que has memorizado o escrito en papel. El tiempo de inicio es instantáneo porque opera en conjunto con servidores de alto rendimiento que manejan la parte más complicada del sistema Bitcoin. *Show Receiving addresses **es: Mostrar direcciones entrantes *Please report any bugs as issues on github: **es: Por favor reporta cualquier error en github: *Receive Bitcoin payment **es: Recibir pago Bitcoin *Reporting Bugs **es: Reportar Errores *Sending transaction, please wait... **es: Enviando transacción, espere, por favor... *Show History **es: Mostrar Historial *Transaction label **es: Etiqueta de transacción *Electrum update **es: Actualización de Electrum *Goto download page **es: Ir a la página de descarga *Version **es: Versión *Ignore all versions **es: Ignorar todas las versiones *Ignore this version **es: Ignorar esta versión *New version available **es: Nueva versión disponible *No more notifications about version updates will be shown. **es: No se mostrarán más notificaciones sobre actualizaciones. *Notifications about this update will not be shown again. **es: Notificaciones sobre esta actualización no se mostrarán otra vez. *Preference saved **es: Preferencia guardada *Your master public key has been copied to your clipboard. **es: Tu Llave Pública Maestra ha sido copiada al portapapeles. *When **es: Cuándo *To / From **es: Para / De *Unknown **es: Desconocido *A copy of your wallet file was created in **es: Una copia del archivo de tu cartera fue creado en *Transaction successfully sent **es: Transacción enviada exitosamente *Your transaction has been sent. **es: Tu transacción ha sido enviada. *Please enter a label for this transaction for future reference. **es: Por favor introduce una etiqueta para esta transacción para identificarla en el futuro. *Select folder to save a copy of your wallet to **es: Selecciona una carpeta para guardar una copia de tu cartera *Electrum was unable to copy your wallet file to the specified location. **es: Electrum no ha podido copiar el archivo de tu cartera en la localización especificada. *Your CSV export has been successfully created. **es: Tu archivo CSV ha sido creado exitosamente. *Electrum was unable to produce a transaction export. **es: Electrum no ha podido exportar tus transacciones. *Addresses generated: **es: Direcciones generadas: *Kilobytes received: **es: Kilobytes recibidos: *A new version of Electrum is available: **es: Una nueva versión de Electrum está disponible: *Alias: **es: Alias: *Do you want to remove **es: ¿Quieres eliminar *from your wallet? **es: de tu cartera? *from your list of contacts? **es: de tu lista de contactos? *Electrum was unable to export your labels. **es: Electrum no ha podido exportar tus etiquetas. *Electrum was unable to import your labels. **es: Electrum no ha podido importar tus etiquetas. *Invoice **es: Recibo *Key imported **es: Llave importada *Labels imported **es: Etiquetas importadas *Open text file **es: Abrir archivo de texto *Unable to import key **es: No ha sido posible importar la llave *Unable to import labels **es: No ha sido posible importar las etiquetas *Your labels where exported to **es: Tus etiquetas han sido exportadas a *Your labels where imported from **es: Tus etiquetas han sido importadas de